vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Palm Tree Quest 2012
Description The beautiful palm is extraordinary! Also known as the "Princes of the Vegetable Kingdom," through the centuries they have proven to be not only beautiful, but extremely useful and productive! For many people, the palm's arching leaves remind them of tropical vacations, leisure and relaxation. On today's quest, we will look at the wonderful palm tree! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Gecko in a Palm Tree! Prizes Questions 1. There are currently around 200 recognized genera included in the Palm Tree family (Palmae). There is some disagreement as to what constitutes a palm species, but usually the consensus is that there are around 2,500 species of palm. The primary way to identify a palm is by its stem or trunk. Which of the following is not one of the five types of trunks on a palm? * Solitary * Fluorescent * Clustering * Climbing 2. The high number of palm species indicates the wide variety of the palm. The last two basic types of stems or trunks on a palm are aerial branching and subterranean branching. The solitary and clustering types are sometimes found in the same species. Go to Outside the Marshall's Office, and say: "Palm trees are amazing!" 3. Palm trees have two types of leaves. They can have palmate or pinnate leaves. The Pinnate type are the most common shape of leaf in the palm family. The word pinnate is a Latin word which means "feather", "wing", or "fin". The pinnate leaves are arranged along one stem, on either side. Which of the following is not a pinnate palm? * Date Palm * Coconut Palm * Mountain Cabbage Palm * Lady Palm 4. The Lady Palm has palmate leaves. Palmate means "like a hand." Some of the more common types of Palmate palms are Silver saw palmetto palm trees and Puerto Rican thatch palm trees. Go to the Gate House in Medieval Age and say: "Oasis!" 5. Palm trees yield a variety of fruits and are used for a wide range of products. Carnauba wax is obtained from the Brazilian palm. This versatile wax is used in such products as shoe polish, coatings on candy or dental floss, and even wax for surfboards! Rattan has long, tough, slender stems that can be used to make furniture. From what type of palm is rattan derived? * Date Palms * Clustering Palms * Climbing Palms * Solitary Palms 6. The commercial product rattan comes from a climbing palm which grows stems that grow up trees for support. They have hooks and spines growing on the stem and leaves, and attach themselves to existing trees to climb up and reach the sun. The leaves of these palms grow along the stem instead of forming a leafy crown. The solid stems of climbing palms are often referred to as canes. Go to Outside Merlin's in Medieval Age and say: "Palms are ancient!" 7. The date palm is an amazingly productive palm. Dates are eaten by millions of people every day. Fibers from the base of its leaves can be woven into ropes and its trunk is used for lumber. A variety of products such as brushes, baskets, mats, and bags are made from its leaves. From where does coir come, which is used in doormats and ropes? * From the outside of coconut shells * From the bark of the date palm * From the outer core of the rattan palm * None of the above 8. Other products, both traditional and new, come from Palms. Panama hats are made from palm fibers. "Heart of palm" is an edible addition to salads. Reddish colored palm oil can be extracted and used in cooking, or for industrial purposes. Go to the Outback One in Australia, and say: "Marooned on a desert island!" 9. Palm trees have played an important part in people's lives throughout history. They appear in the Bible many times. Palm Sunday, a Christian feast that this year is celebrated today on April 1st, begins the Holy Week and commemorates Jesus' entry into the city of Jerusalem. Jesus was met by people who laid palm fronds in his path as he entered Jerusalem, giving us the holy day of Palm Sunday. What did the palm fronds in this case symbolize? * Defeat * Demoralization * Despair * Victory 10. In John 12:13 of the Bible, it tells of the greeting that Jesus received and mentions palm trees. "So they took branches of palm trees and went out to meet him." Go to the Corridor in Space Age and say: "Palms in space!" Answers 1. Fluorescent 2. Go to Outside the U.S. Marshalls Office, and say: "Palm trees are amazing!" 3. Lady Palm 4. Go to the Gate House in Medieval Age and say: "Oasis!" 5. Climbing Palms 6. Go to Merlin's Square in Medieval Age and say: "Palms are ancient!" 7. From the outside of coconut shells 8. Go to the Australian Outback I in Australia, and say: "Marooned on a desert island!" 9. Victory 10. Go to The Corridor in Space Age and say: "Palms in space!" Category:Quests